


Stuck Between Snow and Sweets

by CommunionNimrod



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hermann has a sweet tooth, Husbands, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Snowed In, like The Great British Bake Off, which is never good when combined with cooking shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunionNimrod/pseuds/CommunionNimrod
Summary: They were snowed in. They were so, SO very badly snowed in. Hermann was marathoning The Great British Bake Off and craving desserts as a result, and after three days of this, Newt was going kind of stir crazy. Only a little. Well ... maybe more than a little. Luckily, he had a solution that he felt like they would both end up happy with.





	Stuck Between Snow and Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GooberFeesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooberFeesh/gifts).



> This story falls within an AU that GooberFeesh and I have been writing together on and off for a few months, but the important bits to know are this: Newt and Hermann met when they were 12 & 13 years old and became close friends. Instead of having a bad meeting and seeming to hate each other once they both started working at the PPDC, they were madly in love by that point and got married instead. After saving the world they moved to America and became professors, and then became cat dads, and now here they are.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Feesh. <3

They were snowed in. They were so, SO very badly snowed in. Newt had been thrilled at first by the cold white flurries falling from the sky, because it promised a lovely day in where he could focus on keeping his cold-natured husband warm and content, complete with mounds of blankets and hot cocoa and snuggles.  Only … the snow apparently forgot how to stop. 3 inches turned into 6, which then turned into 13 while everyone was asleep. Hermann wasn’t happy about it. Newt was at first, but now it was day three of being stuck inside and he was going kinda stir crazy.

Times like this was when there were glaring differences between the two of them. Hermann was usually incredibly content staying inside, curled up with a book and reading for hours or watching something on television. Newt, on the other hand, could do those things too sure, but for much shorter amounts of time. Hermann could stretch out on the couch and marathon one of his favorite shows, but after two or three episodes Newt had to get up and DO something. 

Technically he could go outside. Just because their car was quite effectively buried and you couldn’t see the streets didn’t mean people were stuck inside all the time. Newt just hadn’t found the desire or need to get out and do anything yet. His anxious and stir crazy attitude wasn’t enough of a reason to try and wade through the massive amount of snow with his short little legs most of the time. Such was the struggle when stir craziness was combined with laziness.

Newt found himself thinking about that as he was cleaning the kitchen. He’d taken to doing a lot of cleaning in the past day to keep himself busy. Hermann was stretched out on the couch with their spoiled sphynx cat Godzilla, watching his most recent obsession: The Great British Bake Off. Hermann was a sucker for cooking and home improvement shows, something that was both amusing and adorable to Newt. Of course, with this obsession also came the slippery slope of particular food cravings.

His dear husband already had a ridiculous sweet tooth. Chocolate was always a good go-to, and he was a sucker for various types of pastries. Newt had known this for years; he would never forget the day he’d discovered Hermann’s stash of hard-to-find sweets inside of a maths book that had been hollowed out to turn into a storage box. Newt had NO CLUE how he’d ever snuck it past him - Newt knew him better than anyone - but it had been a complete shock. He’d teased Hermann for a week about it, and was finally bribed with a caramel-filled chocolate bar under the promise to leave the rest of it alone and stop speaking of it.

He’d kept that promise. The chocolate bar had been almost as worth it as the content expression on Hermann’s face the next time Newt spied him sneaking a sweet little snack.

“Oh  _ lord _ , don’t go outside the box, this is the damn technical, what are you  _ doing _ ?” Hermann said from the other room. Newt could barely hold back his snort. What was even cuter than Hermann’s obsession with these random shows? His commentary of said shows, of course. 

He was tempted to go join them; he could curl up under the blankets with Hermann and use his chest as a pillow while they watched it. ‘Zilla would peace the fuck out if he did that, of course, because apparently Newt had done something to offend her from the very moment they adopted her. She  **hated** him. There was no rhyme or reason for it, but she did. That was just the nature of cats, though, he guessed. He tried not to take it personally (and sometimes he succeeded). So he refrained, not wanting to interrupt how cozy they likely were right now.

Besides, there was another reason he couldn’t let himself go join Hermann. He had a sneaky plan to enact. They might not have much in the house to satisfy Hermann’s sweet tooth that was currently in overdrive, but that was okay. That wasn’t gonna stop Newt, and neither was the snow. Not when Hermann’s favorite bakery was within walking distance and, through a phone call he’d slipped away to make without being overheard, one that he discovered was amazingly still open despite the insane weather.  Newt loved that about these independent American businesses.

“Hey babe,” he called out as he stepped into the living room and wandered over to the couch. As he leaned his elbows on the back of it, sassy Miss ‘Zilla lifted her head and glared daggers at him. He rolled his eyes and focused on the beautiful face of his husband instead.

“Yes?” Hermann asked, having tilted his head back to look at up Newt.

“I’m gonna step out for a bit, okay?”

“You- what?” Hermann asked, gaping at him in shock. “Why on Earth would you want to go outside in that awful mess?”

“You say that like you didn’t used to live in Bavaria,” Newt teased, leaning over Hermann so he could quickly steal a kiss. He grinned against Hermann’s soft, thin lips. “I just gotta stretch my legs a bit. Just stay here and keep warm. I won’t be long, promise.”

Hermann gave him a suspicious look as Newt pulled away, but he just grinned in return and blew him another kiss. Hermann shook his head and huffed out a small laugh, but just waved him away.

“Fine, you crazy man, go trudge around in the snow,” he acquiesced. “Just  _ please _ put on more than your leather jacket, I don’t want to deal with you getting sick because you didn’t bundle up properly.”

“Yeah yeah, okay,” Newt dismissed as he turned and headed back out of the living room. “Love you, be back soon.”

As requested, Newt did put on a hoodie before tugging his leather jacket on. The combined layers was more than enough to keep him warm, and he wasn’t going to be outside for a super long time, so it would work. Stepping into his Doc Martens, Newt made sure he had his keys, wallet, and phone, and out into the cold he went.

Newt was greeted with a harsh and heavy gust of wind once he was outside. He shivered, shoving his hands in his pockets and ducking his head down into his chest some to combat it. Thankfully it didn’t last too long, and once the wind had settled, he stepped into the snow and started to make his way towards the cafe.

Their street was quiet as he walked. Newt passed an occasional person outside shoveling their driveway, but there was an almost eerie silence that the snow brought along with it. For a city that was normally quite busy, it was strange seeing it so deserted. Newt let himself enjoy it though, basking in the peaceful beauty of it. He really loved winter.

By the time he arrived at the cafe, though, Newt’s face was feeling a bit on the numb side. As he stepped inside, his glasses fogged up and the drastic temperature change caused his nose to itch and draw a sneeze out, which he quickly covered with the bend in his elbow. Sniffing, he headed up towards the counter, humming at the pleasant array of smells around him.

“Bless you,” the employee - or more specifically one of the owners, Samantha - greeted as she stepped out from the back room. ”It’s cold out there, huh?”

“Yeah, just a bit,” Newt laughed, running his hand through his hair and leaning against the counter. “Sam, dude, you’re my savior for being open today.”

“As yes, my whole goal by getting in this morning was to make sure and save Newt Geiszler from something,” she teased, crossing her arms. “Did you bring me a trophy? I require a trophy.”

“Mmmm, I’ll have to give you a rain check on that.”

“That’s not how that works,” she laughed, shaking her head. “Seriously though. It’s a slow day, sure, but I was able to get here, so why not come in? What can I do for you? Or, I’m gonna throw a guess out here and say more specifically, what can I do for you for your husband?”

“Nailed it,” Newt confirmed, snapping his fingers and pointing at Sam.

He loved that they were so well known here. It was easy to be, when they lived so close. Sam and her partner Quinn always said they were their favorite regulars. Newt would need to make sure and remember to have them sent a Christmas card, if Hermann hadn’t already planned for it. He probably had.

“So what can we get set up for Hermann today, hmm?” Sam asked, stepping away from the counter and wandering across to eye some of the stuff she’d set out earlier that morning.

“Well, he’s been watching so much Bake Off while we’ve been stuck in the house,” Newt sighed. “So he’s been wanting the weirdest things. He’ll huff over dinner that we don’t have anything we can make with caramel, he was looking around the pantry to try and throw together some kind of cake, and this morning he sighed into his tea because we didn’t have any chocolate-filled scones. He keeps bringing up macarons too, of all things, and he just keeps fixating on things and it’s killing me please help.”

“Ah yes, Bake Off,” Sam grinned, kneeling down and sliding the door of one of the display cases open. “He’s not the first and he won’t be the last to fall victim to that show.”

“It’s fun,” Newt shrugged, wandering over to that side of the shop too. “They’re all so cute and supportive of each other and they do make awesome stuff. But he latches onto it so much more than I ever do.”

“Well, let’s see how I can help.”

Over the course of the next twenty minutes, Sam pulled out and showed Newt an insane amount of desserts he could consider between. They chatted in between, updating each other on a variety of things. By the end of it all, Newt had a box filled to the brim with an assortment of treats: two miniature chocolate cakes with vanilla frosting and strawberries decorating the top, three boxes of macarons, a loaf of cheese bread, some maple syrup-soaked doughnut holes, some scones, and some tea cakes. It was more than Newt had expected to take home, but that was alright. He wanted to do this part to make it worth Sam being open today.

“This’ll last him a few days probably. The cakes I’d eat sometime today, but the rest of it has a bit more longevity,” Sam said as she rung him out. “Just keep them properly stored and you’re fine.”

“You are an angel, Sam, seriously,” Newt thanked, paying and then wrapping his hands around the handles of the box. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“Yeah, well, I love you boys,” she smiled. “Stay warm, and give us a shout if you need anything, okay?”

“Will do, and back at you. Tell Quinn hi for me.”

The walk home took a bit longer, due to the fact that Newt was desperately trying to be careful not to trip and drop anything. The wind had picked up again a bit as well, making it tricky to navigate at times. Finally, though, he was back at their doorstep, and carefully balanced the box on one raised leg as he fished out his keys to let himself back inside.

Newt sighed heavily once the door was shut behind him, and he set the box down while he tugged off his thick layers and hung them back up. A full-body shiver went through him, as if trying to shake off the remnants of the chill from outside. The sounds of the tv had been replaced with the sound of running water, making Newt grin as he toed off his shoes.

“Herms?” he called out, walking down the hall a little bit.

“Ah, I’m in the shower darling,” he heard Hermann say, his voice muffled from being behind a closed door. Newt walked a bit closer to the bathroom and gave it a small tap.

“Come to the kitchen when you’re done, okay?”

“Alright, I’m almost finished.”

Turning, Newt practically hopped back over towards the door and snatched the box up from where he’d left it on the floor. He carried it into the kitchen and set it down on the counter, and then quickly began taking everything out and arranging it all on the island counter they had in the middle of the room. He stuck his tongue out as he concentrated, turning and rearranging things this way and that until he found a presentation he was satisfied with.

As he heard the water stream turning off, Newt bounced up on the balls of his feet eagerly. Even still, it was a few moments longer before he heard the soft sounds of Hermann walking, accompanied with the tapping of his cane. Newt bit his lip as he grinned, which only grew as Hermann stepped into view.

His hair was still damp, and he was wrapped in one of those insanely furry bathrobes that he was in love with. Whether it was those or his ridiculous poofy coat, Hermann seemed to love the large and baggy. Newt loved that about him.

Before he could say anything, or even present the display with a flourish like he was running the puzzle board on Wheel of Fortune, Hermann stopped dead in his tracks and gaped.

“What is all this?” he asked, eyes wide as he stared at the array of sweets Newt had laid out. “When did you …”

“This is what I went out for,” Newt explained with a shrug, bouncing a bit again and grinning. “You’ve been craving so much sweet stuff, and I’m no Paul Hollywood or anything-”

“Newt, darling, I would  _ never  _ want you to be Paul Hollywood,” Hermann laughed, finally taking a few more steps forward so he could get a closer look at everything.

“Well, sure, but neither of us trust me to try and bake something awesome,” Newt continued, leaning against the island a bit. “So instead I went to someone we do trust.”

“They honestly had the cafe open on a day like today?”

“Yep,” Newt nodded. “Sam didn’t seem bothered by it. She was glad she could be of assistance for the latest Bake Off casualty.”

Hermann snorted, leaning forward as he rested his forearms on the counter. His robe fell open slightly, and Newt caught sight of his bare chest for a brief moment. He swallowed, forcing himself not to get distracted. The way Hermann was gazing at the sweets was precious; his lips were parted in awe and his eyes were wide and shining. Finally, he tore his gaze away to glance up at Newt.

“You are … incredible,” he said simply. Newt’s face grew warm.

“Oh, nah, it’s not that special,” he tried to brush off, even though he was grinning. “Totally selfish motivations here. You’ve been fixating on food more than me, and we can’t have that, can we?”

“Oh darling, come here.”

Hermann didn’t have to tell Newt twice. He pushed off of the island and circled around it, closing the distance between them and opening his arms as Hermann pulled him in for a long kiss. Newt hummed against Hermann’s mouth, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you,” Hermann whispered, kissing him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too Herms.”

“Now then, what shall we eat first?” Hermann grinned, not stepping back, but letting his gaze stray back to the island next to them.

“Okay yeah, you’re fine, I know you wanna dive in, it’s cool,” Newt teased, stepping back and sighing dramatically. “Focus on the sweets instead of kissing your husband, I see how it is.”

“You’re the one who brought me all this stuff,” Hermann pointed out, picking up one of the tea cakes with his long fingers and leaning his good hip against the island.

“You got me there,” Newt conceded. He crossed his arms and leaning against the counter next to their fridge. “Go right ahead, babe. It’s all yours.”

“Well, I believe I would enjoy it all more if my dear, kind, thoughtful husband joined me,” Hermann said softly, sliding another tea cake across the island in Newt’s direction.

Well now. Newt couldn’t say no to that, could he?


End file.
